The Legacy of Orton
by NotSoArtsy
Summary: Randy and Roman were in a terrible accident, which caused Randy to lose just about all of his memory. With no luck in helping him regain it, Roman must make Randy fall in love with him all over again but not without a few (large) bumps along the way. The largest bump being Randy's ex and Roman's enemy, Stephen Farrelly. Story includes John Cena, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins & more!
1. Chapter 1

"_Roman, just pull over and let me drive. You're falling asleep," Randy complained, turning around in his seat to face Roman. The younger man shook his head and rubbed his face harshly with his free hand._

"_Randy I'm fine. We're almost there," Randy groaned and stared at Roman. "Stop staring at me. It won't change my mind," The car slowly rolled to a stop at a red light._

"_Your eyes are literally staying closed every time you blink. Roman, get out of the car and switch seats with me __**now**__," Randy wasn't playing around anymore. His eyes stung into Roman's skin. _

"_Randy!" Roman snapped, making Randy jump and sink into his seat. "It's been a long day, that's all. I'm fine. Now drop it," The car fell silent. The light turned green quickly and Roman slowly released the brake. They rolled along the loose gravel slowly. In the near distance, Roman could see another stop light. His eyelids began to feel heavy. _

_Roman's vision began to fade in and out, his hearing began to echo and he began feeling light headed. _

"_Roman! Watch out!" Randy screeched from the passenger seat. Roman's eyes flew open quick enough to see bright headlights coming right toward their car._

_Roman's eyes slowly opened. He looked to his right and reached for Randy, only to be stopped by a throbbing pain in his arm._

"_Randy," He croaked. No response. "Randy, please," He croaked again, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Still no response._

_Bright red lights flashed and sirens wailed, getting closer and louder with each passing second. _

"_Randy," Roman cried out one last time before he drifted into unconsciousness. _

* * *

Randy groaned, quickly stopping the sound due to the pain in his throat. His bright blue eyes fluttered open, revealing to him a white room with loud beeping machines all around. To his right lay a large man with long black hair and a thick beard. He had tan skin and defined muscles with tattoos on them. Randy groaned again, this time trying to sit himself up. That's when the large man began to stir.

"Randy?" Randy's face contorted into fear. How did this man know him? Who was he? And why was he here? "Rand?" The man's face lit up.

"Um…" Randy rubbed his face and looked around the blank room. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Rand," He stopped moving and looked at the big man, confused.

"I don't mean to be rude…" Randy began. "But who are you?" The large man's face drained of color, and his emotion fell quickly, but before he could respond the doctor was in the room.

"Randy, how are you?" The doctor shook the confused man's hand. "You've been out for about 4 months now," Randy's eyes grew wide. The doctor began testing Randy's reflexes, occasionally smiling at him. After a few more minutes of examining, the doctor stepped back. "Do you have any questions?" Randy nodded.

"Why am I here? I was asleep for 4 months?" The doctor nodded and looked over at the large man in the chair, whom Randy had almost forgotten was there.

"Randy you were in a coma. You were in a bad car accident and you've been out ever since," Randy rested back on the pillows, taking in what he had just heard.

"Roman? I'd like to speak to you for a moment," So that was his name. _Roman_. Randy examined him as he walked out; it fit him.

"Why doesn't he remember?" Roman's eyes began to tear up just waiting for the doctor's answer.

"There was severe trauma to his head in the crash. It messed up the memory part of his brain," Roman ran his hands through his long hair and looked at the ground.

"What do I do? What if he doesn't remember me ever?" The doctor placed two firm hands on Roman's shoulders and shook him gently.

"Just go on with your normal routines. Eventually, the routines may trigger something and his memory will come back," Roman looked up at the doctor with hopeful eyes.

"May? So he may not ever regain his memory?" The doctor stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Roman, just breathe. Like I said, go on with your normal routines and there is a great possibility that he will regain his memory… All of his vitals seem to be stable so we're going to release him tonight, if you're ready for that?" Roman thought for a little while before nodding. "And I recommend easing into things slowly. Don't overwhelm him with so much all at once," Roman nodded again and sighed.

* * *

"So, Roman, right?" Randy asked after a while of silence. Roman nodded. "You seem to be the only one here," A small smile cracked on his perfect face. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Roman sighed deeply.

"I was falling asleep at the wheel one night and we were arguing about it-" Randy cut him off.

"Wait, why was I in the car with you?" Roman sighed again.

"Because we're _bestfriends_… We've been bestfriends for almost 8 years," Randy's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "I know… Shocking, right?" Randy nodded but smiled nonetheless.

"Go on," Roman nodded and continued.

"We were arguing because you insisted on driving home but we were only 10 minutes away so I figured I would just finish the drive. A few blocks away from the house my eyes closed and I drifted into oncoming traffic…" Roman choked out the last few words, looking down and hiding his face in the white sheets.

"And then I was in a coma for 4 months?" Roman nodded. "I don't know what to say…" Roman agreed with him. They were both speechless.

"How about we head home and you can sleep in a real bed and eat some real food?" Randy thought for a moment and then another smile appeared on his face.

"Good because my back hurts and I'm starving," Roman chuckled and pulled the Nike gym bag from underneath the bed and set it beside Randy. They were finally going home.

* * *

"This is your house?" Randy looked around, mesmerized. Roman walked in the door after him and closed it gently.

"Yeah," Roman nodded and dropped the nike bag near the door and sat down on the stairs. Randy walked along the wall, admiring the pictures that hung on them.

"You look scruffy, now. More scruffy than you did in this picture," Roman quirked his eyebrows and walked over to Randy, laughing at the picture and how trimmed his beard was.

"That was when you turned 29," Roman stepped back as he saw Randy tense up. "You ok?" Randy shook his head slowly and turned around. "What's wrong?"

"How do I know we're really bestfriends? I mean, for all I know you could be taking advantage of me," Roman looked at Randy with a confused look.

"So I just have all these pictures of me and you around the house for my pleasure?" Randy shrugged and laughed.

"Who is this guy?" Randy pointed to another picture. Standing next to Randy was a pale man with bright red hair and he was smiling widely. This picture had to be a few years old because Randy's hair was longer and his frame was smaller.

"That's nobody," Roman tugged Randy away from the wall by his arm and smiled down at the man. He held him close, his large hands relaxed on Randy's lower back.

"Roman," Randy began breathing irregularly. Roman rubbed soothing circles on Randy's back and buried his face in the crook of the older man's neck.

"I've missed you, Rand. So, so much…" Randy hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Roman's neck.

Minutes ticked by and Randy could feel Roman's hands beginning to roam. He unhooked his hands and placed them on the larger man's chest.

"Roman, I can't do this…" Roman pulled away, leaving his hands around Randy's waist. "Friends don't do this with each other," Roman nodded and stepped back. Randy yawned and stretched his arms up high in the air, revealing a defined V-Line. It hurt Roman to tear his eyes away.

"You tired?" Randy nodded. "I'll show you the bedroom," Randy nodded again, following Roman up the stairs and down the dark hallway.

_Way to go, Randy._

* * *

_**The Legacy of Orton is BACK**! And it's ready to be officially published this time! I hope you will all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!  
_

_**PS.** This is just the first chapter which is somewhat like the basis of the story, so don't be too tough! Anyways, the next chapter will be out VERY soon! Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

Randy looked around at the large bedroom. It was a lime green color with dark brown furniture decorating the entire room. A small amount of light lit the design on the bed sheets.

"This is my room?" Randy walked further into the room, noticing more pictures of him and Roman.

"Um, yeah. The bathroom is the white door to your right and the closet are the big double doors by the window," Randy slowly sat down on the bed. Roman wanted to pounce on him so badly and undress him and welcome him back home, but he knew damn well he couldn't do that.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"There's another bedroom right across the hall," Randy nodded. "You have pajamas in the top drawer next to the bed. I don't think there are any shirts, though. You really don't like wearing them," Randy laughed.

"So I prance around half naked?" Both men laughed.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," And with that Roman walked out of the room, stopping outside of the closed door to think for a moment:

_Would he ever get his Randy back?_

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I walked down the stairs, the smells of eggs, bacon and cinnamon toast attracting me. I walked into the kitchen and rubbed my eyes, my vision coming into full focus.

"Good morning Sleepyhead," Roman chuckled deeply and turned over a piece of bacon in the pan. I smiled a little and sat down at the table, resting my face in the palms of my hands. "I see you still like to sleep in."

"I slept for 4 months. I don't get it," Roman laughed again but this time he stepped closer to me and ran his hand down the back of my head.

"It probably just feels good to be in your own bed again," The phone rang loudly, making me flinch. Roman stretched his long arms and grabbed the phone off of the counter, reading the name on the screen before answering and then pressing it to his ear.

I could hear a woman on the other end and she sounded excited. Her voice squawked every time Roman attempted to talk. I laughed a little.

"Yes, Mom, he's doing just fine," He looked at me and smiled. "He's sitting here eating breakfast actually," I looked back at him and smiled. "Alright, we'll see you then. Bye."

"Your Mom is coming over?" He shook his head. I curled my eyebrows.

"Yours is," I tore my eyes away from Roman's and looked down at the table.

"My Mom?" He nodded. "I don't remember what my Mom looks like, what her hugs feel like, nothing..."

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. She knows that you're going through some things right now. She just wants to see you," He rested his large hand on top of mine and drew soft patterns.

"There's that guy again," My eyes caught on a picture that was hanging above the doorway. I stood and walked closer to the picture, standing on my toes to get a better view. "Who is he?" Roman groaned and walked to stand beside me.

"The red head?" I nodded. "Why do you want to know so badly? He's no one good."

"I've seen him in a bunch of pictures around the house but I still have no idea what his name is," I rested back on my feet and looked at Roman. He looked back at me with unwillingness and a hint of anger in his eyes.

"His name is Stephen," I looked back up at the picture. "We all use to be close friends and then one day things just changed."

I figured he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push the topic any more. We sat down at the table and enjoyed the breakfast Roman made. Roman started almost all of the conversation, and along the way he informed me of a few things from my past.

I stood up and grabbed both of our plates, walking over to the sink and turning on the hot water. When I turned around Roman was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"Nothing, it's just-" He stood from his seat and leaned on the counter beside the sink. "You don't normally do the dishes."

"Really?" Roman nodded. "So that means you're gonna wash them?" He nodded again.

"Why don't you go take a shower? Your Mom will be here soon," I smiled, walked out of the room and made my way up the stairs, taking two at a time.

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower water, making sure it was a good temperature. I closed the door and leaned on the counter. My eyes glanced at the mirror and then stuck when I noticed a dark scar across the side of my head, right above my eye. My mouth dropped. I raised my hand slowly and ran it across the scar. I cursed at the scar mentally because it was probably the reason why I couldn't remember anything.

* * *

A loud pounding on the door made my eyes shoot open. I held my breath for a moment, as if I were in a horror movie and I didn't want whoever was on the other side to hear me.

"Randy, are you okay?" It was Roman. I exhaled deeply and turned off the water. How long had I been in the shower? I pulled the fluffy white towel from the rack behind the door and wrapped it around my waist. The pounding started again just as I pulled the door open. "Oh god, Randy. I thought you passed out or something," I pushed past him and looked around.

"How long was I in there?" I turned to Roman.

"Almost an hour. I would have been up here sooner if Dean hadn't called," I quirked my eyebrows. I felt so stupid for him always having to tell me who someone was or who they were to me. I felt like a burden. "Dean is one of my tag team partners," Tag team partners? Where in the hell does he work? Don't they only have those in video games?

"Tag team partner? Where do you work at?" He chuckled a little. "Why are you always laughing at what I say?" I could feel my face beginning to burn.

"I'm sorry," Roman cleared his throat and continued, "But, _we_ work in the WWE."

"The WWE? What is that?"

"World Wrestling Entertainment," I gasped.

"We wrestle for a living?" My eyes lit up like a young boy on Christmas Day. "No way!"

Roman laughed, and this time I didn't blame him. I would probably laugh if I saw how I was reacting too.

"I talked to Hunter, our boss, and he said I can bring you backstage next week so you can get equipped with the environment, if you want to," I nodded furiously.

"Of course I want to go!" I thrust myself into Roman's arms and felt them wrap tightly around me. I didn't push away this time, but I still knew it was wrong. And then I remembered- "Roman?"

"Yes?" He mumbled.

"I need to get dressed," He shrugged.

"I've seen you before, Rand," I gasped and shoved him away, trying to force myself not to smile but failing.

"Get out!" He nodded once, a huge smile plastered on his face, before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

I turned over in the bed and looked at the clock; 2:30. It had been over 6 hours since my mom left and I've gotten about a half hour of sleep. I guess this is where the 4 months of sleep kicks in. I kicked my legs over the bed and groaned. My feet shuffled along the floor until I reached the door. I pulled it open as quietly as possible. Grumbled words caught my attention. They were coming from Roman's room.

I stepped across the hallway and raised my hand to knock on the door but stopped. What the hell are you thinking, Randy? He's probably just talking in his sleep. I slowly turned the doorknob and poked my head in. Roman's large frame sat on the bed, only being lit by the shining moon through the large window. He was mumbling something.

I slowly stepped into the room, taking a step closer to Roman. I heard a sniffle escape and his large hand wiped across his face.

"Roman?" I regretted calling his name as soon as it left my lips. What if he told me to leave? What if he snapped? What if he was angry at me for barging into his room in the middle of the night while he was having an intimate moment?

"Randy?" He sniffled again and turned to face me. I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around my body. "Why are you awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing… Are you okay?" He nodded quickly and turned away from me.

"I'm fine," I stepped closer. My eyes caught a glimpse of a tan object standing across from Roman.

"Is that a guitar?" I knelt beside Roman and looked at the guitar. It was beautiful. Not a scratch or misplaced string, nothing. It was perfect. "Do you play?"

"I used to," I turned and looked up at him.

"Why don't you play anymore?" He shrugged.

"I haven't played since the accident," I sighed. "Why are you up?" He asked again.

"I couldn't sleep," We were silent. A comfortable silent. My knees began to hurt so I stood up.

"Is everything okay?" I nodded and began walking toward the door. But everything wasn't okay. I had only been out of the hospital 2 days and I felt like my life was a mess.

"Roman?" He grunted in response, turning to meet my glance. "Would you mind if I, maybe, stayed in here tonight?"

I bit my lip and waited for his response, which I already knew would most likely be no.

"Sure," The light showed the smile he had on his face. I shuffled over to the bed and slowly climbed under the sheets. Roman followed behind me and slid under the sheets, his head resting on the fluffy pillows and eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Without thinking I threw one arm across his torso, my head resting directly over his heartbeat. In return he wrapped one of his thick arms around my shoulder and pulled me close. My eyes drifted to a close quickly. I finally felt in place.

_Where I belonged._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Come on, Roman, give it to me," I laughed. He held the object tightly in his hands._

"_Nope, I don't think you're ready," Roman smiled sinisterly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his._

"_Rome, please?" I pouted my lips, causing Roman to hiss._

"_Damn Randy, you just love pushing my buttons," He pulled me close. I could feel him growing under his sweatpants. _

"_I do," I smiled. "So can I have it now?" Roman pecked my lips and smiled._

"_No," He began to laugh when I pushed him away. _

I shot up quickly, the loud beeping noise ringing through the room. Roman groaned and turned over, reaching onto the nightstand and turning off the alarm. I tried to calm my breathing down before Roman completely woke up but it wasn't gonna happen.

"Everything okay?" He ran his hand down the back of my neck and squeezed gently.

"Yeah," I choked out. "I'm fine," No! What the hell? I just had a dream about my best friend and I and he was growing hard under me! That's not fine! But there was no way in hell I was gonna tell him about it... What if he thought I was some _freak_ or something?

"Why do you have an alarm set for 9 o'clock?" Roman stood, revealing his bare chest and a low rising pair of black sweatpants. The same sweatpants that he was wearing in my dream…

"We go to the gym every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for an early morning workout," He disappeared into the bathroom.

"Do I have to go? I just want to lay in bed and relax," I fell back onto the pillows, staring up at the ceiling just as Roman had the night before. A few moments later her emerged from the bathroom and walked over to me and hovered over my body. He looked at my unclothed torso before looking back up into my eyes.

"You need to go. You need to tone back up," I smacked my lips as he laughed and swung my fist at his inner elbow making him collapse on top of me. I struggled under him but after a few moments I gave up.

"You're still pretty strong, though," Steam emitted from the bathroom door, signaling that a hot shower was very ready.

"I think your shower is ready," Roman peeked over his shoulder and stood back up, extending his hand for me to take.

"You should get ready, too. The sweats are in the cabinet in the bathroom of ou- your room," I took his hand and nodded. He yanked me up with force, our bodies stopping inches from each other.

"Thanks," Roman curled his eyebrows so I continued, "For last night," He nodded and slowly released my hand. I walked past him, out of the room and back across the hallway into my room. It felt empty, like it was missing someone.

_Like it was missing Roman._

* * *

For the remainder of the week Roman helped me get back to my 'usual' schedule. The early morning would consist of a small breakfast with eggs, bacon and cinnamon toast with a glass of orange juice followed by a little while of going over some things from the past (and this guy knew a lot about me), and around lunchtime we would get in a quick workout before getting ready for visitors (if they had called that day). So far my Dad, Roman's friends Dean and Seth and my cousin Cody had visited.

Every night, however, ended the exact same way. I would shower after dinner and then both Roman and I would sit in the living room and just talk. After a while of that I would go up to my room and Roman would go to his, but _every single night_ once the clock struck 2:30 my body suddenly awoke and my feet carried me across the hallway to Roman's room. And not once did Roman ever turn me away or send me back to my room. He always moved over and made space for me on the bed, and then wrapped his thick arms around me and held me close all through the night.

And every morning I would awake the same way, with a start due to an alarming dream that I shouldn't have been having. On Thursday I was awaken by a dream of Roman climbing out of the pool, his swim trunks gripping tightly onto his lower body. He walked over to me and relaxed over my body, cold droplets of water falling from his body onto mine. No words were spoken, but with a touch of the lips, everything was said. From then on all of the dreams were sexual dreams but I felt like they meant something, like they weren't just dreams.

This morning was different, though. All of the other dreams made me feel like I couldn't tell Roman what they were about, but this one I could. I was still lying in the bed when he got out of the shower. Steam rushed from the room when he opened the door. He pulled on a pair of red boxer briefs under his towel and then a pair of tight fitting black jeans before dropping the towel. He was so comfortable around me, but it was almost the complete opposite with me.

"You okay? It looks like something is on your mind," Roman's words brought me out of my trance and it was then that I realized I was staring at his body.

"Uh… I had this dream last night," I started as Roman turned and looked for a shirt in the closet.

"Ok…" He pulled a black shirt from a hanger and turned back to me.

"In the dream it was me and Cody and we were at a party or something at someone's house and then we walked over to you," I looked up to see if Roman was listening, and he was. All of his attention was on me. He nodded, as if telling me to continue.

"I don't really remember what we were talking about but you had the biggest smile on your face and so did Cody, and then it just ended… I feel like there was more but I just don't remember," Roman smiled widely and walked over to me, sitting on the bed beside me.

"That was the night we first met," My lips formed a smile. "You remembered the night we first met, Rand," He pulled me into a hug and ran his fingers through my hair lightly. "You remembered…"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso. It felt good to know that not all of these dreams were just due to my sexual frustration and that they might actually have some type of meaning behind them.

* * *

"We work with all of these people?" I jammed my hands in my pockets uncomfortably as Roman and I slowly walked around.

"Don't worry, you're friends with most of them," Roman shook hands with a man that was passing by before turning back to me. A short man with large muscles, much larger than Romans began walking toward us. He had a large white smile on his face and dimples that could be seen from a mile away.

"Who is that?" I stopped walking and looked up at Roman. He looked over before smiling and looking back down at me.

"That's John. One of your closest friends," My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide.

"Does he know I have no idea who he is? What if he tries to say something?" Roman pulled me close and whispered in my ear, _'I'll do the talking. Just be calm.'_

Before I could say anything or stop myself my hand quickly found Roman's and intertwined itself with his. He smiled down at me one more time before John reached us.

"Hey Roman, Randy. It's good to have you back, buddy," He hugged me and with my free arm I did the same. After the embrace I stepped back and stood closer to Roman than I was before. "All of your hair is _gone_, Randy." I nodded and looked up at Roman, urging him to speak.

"After 4 months I think it was time he had a haircut," They both laughed. Roman squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"I have a meeting with Creative but I'll stop by your locker room before the show ends?" Roman nodded and slowly began walking again as John walked past us. There was a bright white smile on his perfect face. Wait… _Did I just think that_…?

"Why are you smiling?" He looked down at our hands.

"Because whenever you get nervous you hold my hand," I looked down at them as well. From the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of something bright. Something very bright, like a fiery red/orange bright. I quickly looked up and my jaw dropped.

It was the guy from the pictures. What was his name…? _Stephen_!

"That's him…" Roman turned and looked over his shoulder. "That's the guy from the pictures, that's Stephen," Apparently I said his name way too loudly because he stopped and turned around to face us, a white grin forming on his face as he stepped toward us.

"Don't say anything," Roman said through gritted teeth. Stephen cleared his throat from behind Roman, causing him to turn around slowly.

"Roman," Stephen nodded before looking down at me. "Randy, how have you been?" I nodded, smiling a little in response. Roman clenched his jaw and glared at the red haired man before him.

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?" Stephen was about to ask me another question when Roman cut in. We both looked at him, Stephen in amusement and me in disbelief.

"So I can't come and say hi to a friend that I haven't seen in a _long_ while?" It was only then that I realized he had a thick Irish accent. It made me smile thinking of the way certain words sounded due to the accent. I quickly hid my face behind Roman's arm.

"What do you want? We have other things to do," It was as if I was about to watch two giants go into battle.

"Like I said, I simply came to say hi to a friend," He looked down at me and I could feel Roman's grip tighten. "I'll see you around, Randy," His large white palm gently patted my cheek and was quickly removed when the pale man hurried off. I placed a hand firmly on Roman's chest as he lunged for the laughing man.

"Roman! Calm down!" He clenched his jaw a few more times before exhaling loudly and nodding. "What the hell is wrong with you? He was just saying hi," Roman shook his head and rubbed his eyes until they turned red.

"Let's just get to the locker room," He gripped the black Nike bag in his free hand and began walking, only to be stopped by me.

"Roman, tell me what the hell that was about!" I tried to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Randy!" He snapped. I felt a familiar tug in my chest. I stepped away from Roman and released our hands. "Let's just go to the locker room, please?" His voice was calmer now. I nodded but kept my eyes on the ground as we walked.

* * *

Throughout the night many different people visited Roman's locker room from people who just worked backstage to other wrestlers, both male and female. I didn't remember any of them, except for Dean and Seth who had visited just a few days before and Cody. When it came to everyone else, Roman handled them.

A few minutes ago a short blonde woman came and informed Roman that his match would be beginning soon and that he needed to start heading to some place called the Gorilla. Roman quickly dressed and drank a few gulps of water before turning to me.

I was sitting on the corner of the black couch across the room. I had been sitting there ever since we arrived to the room. I hardly said anything, figuring Roman was still upset and that it was best not to make him angrier.

"I want you to stay in here during my match," I lifted my head from its resting spot and looked at him with a confused look.

"What? Why?" I quickly stood up and walked over to him. "I'm gonna have to figure out how things work back here one of these days."

"But that day is not today. Just stay here, please Randy…" The look in his eyes wasn't demanding or angry, it was pleading. I nodded and looked down at the ground again. His large hand snaked around my neck and squeezed. I felt a pair of lips relaxing on my temple.

"I'll be back before you know it," They parted to whisper in my ear and then he was gone.

Just as I turned to go back to my seat there was a knock on the door. I slowly walked back toward the door because if it was Roman, why would he knock on the door to his own locker room? I turned the knob and pulled the door open, shocked at who was standing on the other side.

"Hey Randy," Stephen smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stephen, I don't think you should be here…" He stepped inside anyways, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Why? I just figured we could catch up now since Roman is busy with his match," He sat down on the single black chair near the couch and smiled at me.

"Stephen, I-" He cut me off with a loud clap.

"How have you been this last week? Is your home treating you well?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around my midsection.

"I wanted to ask you something…" He asked as I sat down on the opposite end of the couch I was on before and brought my knees up to my chest. "So I heard that you don't have any of your memory?" My breath hitched in my throat, all of my movements halting. _How did he know?_ Only my close family, Roman and two of his friends knew.

"What is going on with you and Roman?" I completely ignored the question. He smiled and stood up, walking back over to the door.

"I guess that answers my question," I followed him to the door and stopped abruptly when he turned around to face me. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon," He smiled and walked out, leaving me more curious and confused than I was before.

* * *

In the car Roman explained to me that now that we were back on the road again there would be a lot less down time at the house and that hotels would be our home, sometimes for weeks at a time.

I decided not to tell him about the Stephen incident, at least until I was able to talk to Stephen again and maybe get more answers from him.

"Can you please tell me what happened with you and Stephen?" I questioned Roman almost immediately after we entered the room. He groaned and set the bags down by the door.

"Randy, it's been a long day," There goes that familiar tug again. He plopped down on the bed and melted into the sheets.

"Roman, you're supposed to be helping me get my memory back and that can't happen if you leave parts of my life out," I bit my lip and stood in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked up at me, resting his hands on my hips.

His eyes flickered up at me and then away quickly, and it looked freakishly familiar. Like I had seen it in one of my dreams before.

Roman shook his head after a few more moments. I groaned and let my hands fall back to my sides.

"Maybe some things need to be forgotten," He whispered, pulling me down onto his lap. I didn't fight him, because I do know that he's had a long day. He's been showing my memory-less ass around all day and covering up for me and then his argument with Stephen and a wrestling match after that. I would be tired too.

"What time do we have to get up tomorrow?" I asked after looking at the clock; 10:20.

"Well we're gonna be in the same city and we don't have a gym work out until tomorrow night so I guess we can sleep in," I smiled, wriggling out of Roman's grasp.

"We should watch a movie then," He crawled up the bed and folded his hands behind his head.

"What movie are you going to watch, Randy?" I sensed the sarcasm in his voice as I turned around and glared at him. He was smiling widely.

"I don't know. You choose, Roman. I'm gonna go change," I grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the suitcase and walked into the bathroom, quickly changing into the pants. I looked around for my sweatshirt. "I must've left it at home…" I grumbled.

"I found a movie, Randy! Hurry your ass up!" I grunted and opened the door, wrapping my arms around my midsection. Roman looked at me quickly and then looked back, staring.

"Do you have an extra shirt or something that I can borrow?" He laughed quietly and pulled his suitcase to the side of the bed. After rummaging around for a few seconds he pulled out a large black sweater and held it up.

"It's pretty cold in here so this should be good," He tossed the sweater at me and I quickly pulled it on over my head, nodding at him once before rushing to the other side of the bed.

"What movie did you choose?" It really didn't matter whether I had seen it or not because I wouldn't remember it.

"Lilo &amp; Stitch," Roman smiled and pressed the play button.

"What is it about?" I pulled the blankets up to my hips and relaxed onto the pillows.

"You'll see," He turned off the lights.

"Why did you choose this movie?" Roman turned towards me and smiled.

"It's your favorite."

"Roman," I nudged his foot under the sheets. A loud snore replied to me. I looked over at the sleeping man and smiled, shaking my head a bit. I reached across him and turned off the light. I turned off the TV and slid down further under the covers. Roman groaned and turned over, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close, pressing his chest to my back.

"Goodnight, baby," Roman's lips pressed against the back of my ear and formed a smile.

_Goodnight._

* * *

"_Ngh, Randy_," I stirred and forced my eyes open. "_Nghhhh,_" I heard that noise again. I tried to move but Roman's arms were wrapped around me tightly. I tried to move again but stopped when I felt something on my lower back. My eyes grew wide.

"Roman," I called, tapping on his hands and wrists. "Roman," I called again.

"_Randyy_," He groaned and rocked his hips forward.

"Roman! Roman! Wake up!" I shouted causing him to awake with a start and a loud gasp. He ripped his arms from my body and sat up, rubbing his face.

"What? What happened?" I sat up and hid the huge smile on my face with Roman's large sweater.

"Were you, uh, having a good dream there?" Roman looked down and quickly yanked the sheets over himself.

"I'm sorry," His cheeks turned a bright red. I nodded as he excused himself and hurried into the bathroom. There was a knock at the door. Instead of bugging Roman while he was dealing with his _situation_, I decided to see who it was myself. I was seriously hoping that it wasn't Stephen otherwise Roman would have more than one problem to deal with this morning.

"Hey Randy," John perked from the doorway. I smiled and nodded at him. He walked in as I stepped to the side and closed the door, examining the room along the way.

"Roman?" I knocked on the door.

"What?" He grunted.

"John's here," There was silence from the other side. After a few seconds the door flew open.

"Did I walk in on something here?" John smirked, looking at all of the clothes that were tossed on the floor from the previous night. Roman shoved his chest playfully and shook his head, although there was a little more than joking in that shove.

"I just stopped by to say that I'm sorry about not coming back to the locker room last night. The Creative meeting ran long and then I had a last minute match at the end of the schedule," I nodded and opened the curtains, revealing the beautiful view.

"I forgot that you two aren't really morning people," He said and then sipped from the large cup of coffee in his hand.

"So then why are you here John?" Roman walked over to the bed and climbed back under the covers.

"A few of us are gonna get lunch before the show today. You guys in?" John and Roman both looked at me. I looked back at Roman with hopeful eyes. Maybe this would bring back some things about the people I worked with. "Well?" Roman's eyes flickered away before he nodded and looked at John.

"Sure. Just send me the details," John smiled and waved goodbye to us before walking out of the room.

"So I've figured some things out…" I smiled and walked back to the main area. Roman turned and looked at me.

"Okay, what are they?"

"My name is Randal Keith Orton, I'm from St. Louis, Missouri, I hold people's hands when I'm nervous, my two closest friends are you and John, and whenever you get nervous, you don't make eye contact…" I smiled, knowing the last one caught Roman off guard by the way his eyebrows curled.

"Repeat that last one again?" He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at me.

"When you get nervous you don't make eye contact," Roman scoffed.

"Do you know how many people in the world don't make eye contact?" I walked over to him slowly, watching his eyes closely. A smirk appeared on my face as I saw him attempting to fight this habit.

"Well do all of those people have gray eyes, scruffy beards, long black hair and hard-ons?" I stepped into the small space between his legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling widely when his eyes flickered away and he hissed.

"That's not funny," Roman argued as I laughed. "You tried to seduce me, Orton," In one swift move I was laying on my back with Roman hovering above me.

"Well in your dream I definitely succeeded," I laughed. Roman cocked an eyebrow and stretched out his fingers before digging them into my abdomen. I laughed furiously, thrashing around and begging for him to stop.

"Say you're sorry!" He shouted with a laugh. Tears poured from my eyes as I tried to stop Roman from tickling me.

"Haha, no! Haha!" I laughed. He continued to tickle me.

"Say it! Say you're sorry and I'll stop, Orton!" I laughed harder and nodded.

"Okay, okay!" He didn't stop. "Okay, I'm sorry! Okay!" My laughter died down as Roman removed his fingers from my torso and sat back on his knees, still between my legs.

"That's what I thought," He pulled me up and kept his arms wrapped around me. Our faces were centimeters apart and we were both breathing heavily.

"Wanna know something?" Roman nodded. "I had a dream last night too," His cheeks flushed red.

"What was it about?" I linked my fingers together behind his neck and looked down.

"You were there. We both were and I think we were at a park," A smile began to form on Roman's face. "Do you already know what I'm talking about?" He nodded.

I don't know why I already felt comfortable enough to tell Roman everything, but I did.

"But keep going. I wanna hear you say it," I smiled and continued.

"And we were sitting at one of the tables under a big tree. We were sitting about as close as we are now and then-" Roman pulled me in and pressed our lips together. After the initial shock wore off I began to move my lips in sync with his. I pulled away slowly, earning a groan from Roman.

"Did it end like that?" I nodded with a smile and bit my lip. "You remembered our first kiss, Rand…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Our first kiss? But, we're just friends. Friends don't kiss each other like that," Roman nodded and looked down.

"Yeah about that whole friend's thing…" I climbed off of Roman's lap and sat against the end of the bed.

"You lied to me," Roman sighed.

"I did it to help you."

"How are you helping me by lying to me? You're supposed to help me regain my entire memory! Not the bits and pieces you want me to remember!" I exclaimed.

"Why would I not want you to remember our relationship, Randy? We dated for 2 years before that accident!" I stood and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower water.

"If you wanted me to remember you wouldn't have lied to me, Roman," He turned and let his legs hang over the bed.

"The doctor told me not to overwhelm you. I didn't know what I was going to say until I realized that you didn't remember _absolutely anything_ so I made the choice to say I was your friend," I looked down, exhaling loudly.

"I don't know if I should be angry or happy to find out something else…" Roman walked up behind me, gripping onto my waist and nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry," Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Ever since that night I've dreaded the thought of never holding you in my arms again…" I felt the tears forming in my eyes now.

"The doctors told me that you had a little chance of surviving the night and when you did they told me that you were in a coma. Even if you couldn't respond to me there was no way I was going to say goodbye to you like that, so I told them to wait. And then one day 4 months later you woke up and there was no way I was going to lose you again," I wiped the fallen tears from my face and sniffled. I felt Roman's warm tears rolling down the back of my neck.

"Roman, stop, please…" He spun me around so that I was facing him.

"Please don't hate me. I'm sorry but I j-" I closed the gap between our lips and kneaded my hands through his hair. After a few minutes we both pulled back for much needed air.

"Just shut up already," I whispered, still unsure of what was happening.

* * *

"There's the happy couple," John laughed from the table and stood up. I squeezed Roman's hand and he looked down at me, nodding.

"Hey guys," Roman smiled. He pulled out the chair at the end of the table and motioned for me to sit down. I did and he sat right beside me.

"You guys look awake now," John smiled. When he looked away to talk to someone else I nudged Roman.

"Who are these guys?" Roman pointed to the man sitting beside John and whispered.

"That's Wade Barrett. You guys haven't had the best past but you're not enemies. Next to him is Santino Marella. He's the funniest guy you will ever meet. And then there's Dean and Seth," I counted the men and then looked down the table at the empty chair.

"Who else is here? There's an empty chair," Roman looked up at the same time I did and both of our eyes caught onto the pale, red-headed man that was walking towards the table.

"John," Roman grunted. John looked over at him and tilted his head up, confused. "You invited him?" John looked over at Stephen who was now talking to Dean.

"You guys are at different ends of the table for a reason. Come on, Roman. Don't make a huge scene," Roman sighed and looked down.

"Just ignore him," I whispered.

After a few minutes Santino began making conversation with me. Once in a while I would nudge Roman for a little help but I survived most of the conversation by myself. Everyone's food arrived and the aroma was amazing.

"Randy what are you doing?" I stopped mid-way as I was about to shovel a spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth. All eyes at the table were now on me.

"Uh…" I stopped and curled my eyebrows.

"You hate mashed potatoes," John raised his eyebrow. I nodded and set the spoon down on my plate.

"Lately I've been having a weird craving for them," I saw Roman smile slightly from the corner of my eye. I also saw Stephen standing up and walking away. Where was he going?

5 minutes went by and he still hadn't returned. I took a sip of my soda and turned to Roman.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I scooted my chair out.

"I'll go with you," I put my hand on his thigh to stop him.

"I'm fine Roman. I can find the bathroom for myself. I'll be right back," I whispered before smiling and quickly walking in the direction Stephen walked. I looked around the dimly lit hallway for a few moments before Stephen's large, pale frame and fiery red hair caught my eye. I slowly walked over, stopping when he began to turn toward me.

"Randy," He smiled. "Your body guard isn't here to protect you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Roman isn't my body guard. I'm a grown man," I argued weakly.

"A grown man with no memory, might I add," He stepped closer to me. "Why are you back here and not with everyone else?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You just disappeared from the table,"

"So you came looking for me?" His smile grew larger.

"You're really cocky, you know that?" Stephen nodded.

"And if you had your memory you would know just how cocky I was," I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"If you're gonna keep taking jabs at my condition then I'm just-" He held his hands up and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm done. No more jokes," I nodded.

"I want to talk to you," Stephen curled his eyebrows. "But not here. In private."

"Why?"

"Because I need your help," I stopped for a moment before nodding and continuing. "Roman refuses to tell me why you guys hate each other and I need to know why," He stopped for a moment and began thinking.

"Alright, fine," I smiled widely.

"Really?"

"Sure. We can talk next Monday night. We'll be in Roman's hometown and his family _always_ visits. So, if you can sneak off for a few minutes…" I nodded wildly, causing a small laugh from Stephen. A loud buzzing sound emitted from his pocket. He looked at the screen and then back at me.

"I should take this. Monday," I nodded again and walked in the opposite direction of Stephen. I quickly walked back over to my place beside Roman and beginning to help pack away the food.

"You did well today," Roman smiled and touched my hand as he started the car.

I smiled and nodded before blurting out-

"When are we going back home?" Roman chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Next week actually. Why?" I shrugged and stared out the window.

"I just miss it." And that definitely wasn't the only thing I was missing right now.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. IMPORTANT FOR READERS

Dear followers of "_The Legacy of Orton_",

As you know, when I originally posted this story, I took it down due to unpreparedness and placed it on hiatus. After a few weeks, I reposted it and I am completely shocked by the amount of support I have received! I'm so glad you guys are interested in this story and I am completely enjoying writing it!

However, on a more sour note, due to a small problem regarding the plot and content of the story, I am going to have to place it on hiatus once again. I have already completed all of the writing for this story and now I will have to go back and edit things so that I can continue to post new chapters.

I apologize to those of you that may be disappointed but I ask that you stick with me through this and I will bring it back better than ever!

In the meantime, feel free to enjoy some of my other stories!

Thank you for your ongoing support!

-_NotSoArtsy _

_PS. This hiatus is **ONLY** for this story! Nothing else!_


End file.
